A Selection Story (SYOC) CLOSED
by EmilyOBro
Summary: Prince Elias has come of age, and is ready for his selection. Many years ago his parents, Thoedore and Alivia Welder fell in love in their very own selection. Theirs is a story the kingdom will remember for years to come. Now it is time for Elias to live their fairy tale. He is sure he will find his very own Alivia, but can he every be her Theodore?
1. The Begining

**Chapter One**

 **~ The Beginning ~**

"Elias, will you still be my brother when you're king?"

I considered the question. "Farrah, I will always be your brother," I whispered.

She turned around in my lap to face me, scrunching her face up into an adorable scowl, "I know that, I mean will you still do things like a brother? Will you braid my hair, and have dance parties, and will we still play dollies?" She trailed off, and finally murmured, "Will you still love me?"

I grinned, " Farrah, we will always play dollies and have dance parties. When the girls come I will love you even more,"

"But you have to love all the girls. Won't there be less for me?"

I began to talk, then cut myself of, slightly taken aback by the question. I owed it to her to respond honestly. "No, it doesn't work like that. You can always love more, if you have the right person." I said. She blushed, twirling her blonde hair in her fingers. "It will be like having thirty five sisters in the castle!"

She jumped up and down on my lap, squealing, "More sisters!" She kissed my cheek, and ran off giggling. I laughed. She may like more sisters, but me? Not so much. Four sisters was already too much for me to handle, but thirty five? There was no way. To be completely honest, I was terrified of my own selection.

Twenty three years ago my father Theodore had his own selection. It was a fairytale the kingdom will celebrate for years to come. My mother, Alivia, was a lady of grace and independence, stunning the kingdom with her whit and charm. My father was a gentlemen. Quiet, but strong. In tso weeks, I was expected to live that story, but that couldn't happen. I may find an Alivia, but I am no Theodore.

I spent the morning in my room, preparing for the night ahead. Tonight was the report. I was to get a first glimpse of the thirty five girls chosen to participate in the selection, one of which would one day be my wife.

That was something I had always had a hard time imagining. I had never fallen in love before. I had never had the opportunity to. As Prince of Illéa my entire life's purpose had been to take the place of my father. Every second of my existences was dedicated to saving my country. I had never had time to think of myself, it was something that seemed so alien to me.

It was six o'clock when I got a knock on my door, "Elias?" It was Autumn. I groaned inwardly. Now, it wasn't that I didn't like Autumn, actually as kids we spent all of our time together. But sense we've gotten older she had become less of my partner in crime, and more of a second mother. Her main goal was always to make sure I was acting as a prince should, (and I so rarely was).

"What Autumn?" I said in a tone to harsh. We had recently gotten into a fight. She was just trying to help me prepare for the selection and I snapped. I guess the pressure was to much for me, I just couldn't handle it. I told her to leave me alone; That she wasn't my mother.

"Um, may I come in?" She questioned softly, in a sweeter and less demanding tone than usual.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked as she walked in. She was carrying a mug of hot chocolate and a small parcel in her other hand. She sat down next to me, and handed the cup of hot chocolate.

She laughed to herself, "Does something need to be up for me to talk to you?" I smirked, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. I felt my nerves lessening as I relaxed. She had put cinnamon in it, just how I liked it.

"Mmm. Thanks," I said sheepishly, a grin spreading across my face.

"Yeah, so Elias about the report tonight,-"

"Autumn, I really don't want to talk about it,"

"No, no! Not like that! I just meant, well..." She swallowed hard, and continued, "All of your life you've had to be a perfect, royal child. Always being judged on every move you've made. It wasn't right for you to grow in such an environment. But uh, well," she looked at the ceiling, as if searching for the correct words, "I think this is one time in your life you can have a little fun. This isn't about the kingdom, it's about you. Your life. The selection is very important, but it isn't just political. It is the person you'll be spending the rest of your life with, and I just want you to know that we will support every decision. If you need advice you can come to me," she paused.

Before she could say any more I hugged her. I knew what she said had been hard for her, and I greatly appreciated the gesture. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Enjoy it Elias, see you tonight," she placed the small parcel on my bedspread, stood, and walked out the door, elegantly sweeping down the vast hallway.

"See you tonight,"

* * *

 _ **Ok guys, thanks so much for reading! I am a big fan of Kiera Cass's award winning series, The Selection , and am so excited to do my first ever Selection SYOC! Here a few rules that you would probably like to note before you fill out an application for your character...**_

 _ **SYOC RULES**_

 _ **1.) Unlimited Submissions; I most likely will not include every girl that is submitted, so feel free to submit as many characters as you like**_

 _ **2.) How to Submit; To submit a character you can just PM me your filled out application. No idea is silly, I love reading your work and will give you feedback if wanted**_

 _ **3.) Creativity is Key; The longer, and more detailed your character is, the more likely they will make it to the elite. You can PM me a ten page essay on your character and I will read it**_

 _ **4.) No Character is Perfect; Every character has a good and bad side. There is no character that is perfect, or purely evil. The more depth you add to your character, the more they will come alive in the story, and the easier it will be for me to write about them**_

 _ **5.) Questions, Comments, Concerns; If you don't like how I am writing your character, have any ideas in particular about specific scenes between Prince Elias and your girl, or have any changes to your characters personality, please PM me! I love conversing with fellow writers, and hearing your creative opinion!**_

 _ **6.) Range in Character; It is very hard for me to get a well rounded group of girls when every character is written by a different person, so I will publish short notes at the end of chapter on which characters I am lacking. Please not to have character of different race, size, personality, and Background. Not every character has a morbid childhood, but some may. Feel free to write very emotional characters, because those are the ones that seem the most real**_

 _ **7.) Have fun!; I love writing, I love reading. Anything that you send me is magnificent. This entire project is just to develop writing skills.**_

 _ **THANKS SO MUCH FOR BEARING WITH MY FOR SO LONG I KNOW THOSE RULES WERE TEDIOUS,**_

* * *

~ And so, without further adea I present the application ~

\- BACKGROUND

Name (First, Middle(s), Last) -

Age (18-20) -

Providence (look to list below) -

Caste (2-8) -

Family:

Mother - (Name) (Short Background)

Father - (Name) (Short Background)

Sister(s) - (Name(s)) (Short Background(s))

Brother(s) - (Name(s)) (Short Background(s))

Occupation (if without, than school attending, or specify why she is without a job):

Short Summery on her Childhood:

Anything Else:

APPEARANCE -

Hair (Color, length, type (curly, strait, wavy..etc), texture):

Eyes (Color (be specific, ex. Electric blue), size and shape):

Height (short, tall, medium, longer legs or torso etc...):

Body Type (thin or fuller, (keep in mind probably only 1-3s and some 4 and a few 5s will be well feed when choosing weight), muscular, week etc. awkward, graceful etc.)

Skin Tone (color, tan, pale, freckles, no freckles etc.):

Anything Else:

PERSONALITY -

For this one, I don't want to set rules, be creative. Just write as much as you'd like about your character, (the more the better) tell about favorite things, strange habits, biggest flaws and pet peeves, and things that make the, happy, etc.

DETAILED PLEASE!

INTERACTIONS AT THE PALACE -

How would she treat the Prince (please no Americas):

How would she treat the other selected (the ones of different castes, backgrounds, and in general):

How would she treat the royal family (the sisters, and parents), and maids and guards:

What would she wear (dresses, what colors, what about in free time, in front of the Prince, at the report etc.) :

How would she look (how about her hair, nails, makeup, would her close be appropriate, tight fitting, elegant, trashy etc.) :

Final Question,

Why does she want to be in the selection:

* * *

 **THANKS YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! Down below are the providences...**

 **Once I get a submition for for that providence I will fill in with name and caste ON THE LOST IN MY BIO! If I get submissions for one caste that like, I will fill in one of them to another caste, so if your girl isn't under the caste you selected, don't freak out, just search around, because she will most likely be under another caste, Thanks You!**

* * *

 _Here they are..._

 _Allens -_

 _Angeles_

 _Atlin_

 _Baffin_

 _Bankston_

 _Belcourt_

 _Bonita_

 _Carolina_

 _Calgary_

 _Clermont_

 _Columbia_

 _Dakota_

 _Denbeigh_

 _Dominica_

 _Fennley_

 _Hansport_

 _Honduragua_

 _Hundson_

 _Kent_

 _Labrador_

 _Lakedon_

 _Likely_

 _Midston_

 _Ottaro_

 _Paloma_

 _Panama_

 _Sonage_

 _Sota_

 _St. George_

 _Sumner_

 _Tammins_

 _Waverly_

 _Whites_

 _Yukon_

 _Zuni_


	2. The Report

Chapter Two

~ The Report ~

"Royal family, we are on in three... Two..."

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the weekly Report! Today is a very special day for the kingdom, but most of all, for our very own, Prince Elias!"

I forced a hard smile onto my face. I hated being in the limelight, "So, Prince Elias, I hear you have a very special event coming up? And what might that be hmm?" He nearly screamed in his cheesy announcer voice.

I laughed, wondering if he was really going to make me answer the question. He inclined one eyebrow and shoved the microphone closer to me face. Seriously?

"Why yes, Hantly, today the entire kingdom and I will get our first glimpse of the thirty five wonderful ladies from around all of Illéa chosen to join in my selection," God, I sounded ridiculous. I could feel my palms getting sweaty, and I frantically wiped them on my pants. I was so nervous. No, I was scared. How was I supposed to react to all of the girls? This entire thing was madness.

I was so uncomfortable on camera, I hated the audience. Which I guess, doesn't make for a very good king. I glanced over sideways to see my family all sitting there, looking perfectly royal. My mother held my fathers hand, her eyes shining. Autum was next to them, almost glowing in her elegant lavender dress. She always had something that I didn't, a certain ora of authority and grace that I was so lacking in. She nodded at me encouragingly. I took in a short breath, and nodded back. My younger sisters, Naya and Coral sat next to her, smiling at the camera. Then there was Farrah, holding her little dolly and making it wave to the audience.

I got confidence from them, and attempted to make a joke, "Well alright Hantly, what's taking so long? Let's get on with it!" The audience clapped in approval and I continued, "I have places to be!" The audience abruptly stopped clapping. I turned to see my mothers smile turn into a grimace, "No I'm kidding, of course this is the most important thing to me!" The audience laughed, and clapped. My mother let out a sigh of relief, Autumn rolled her eyes.

Finally, sensing my discomfort Hantly continued, "Well alright Prince Elias, if you say so!" He flashed a goofy smile at the audience, his teeth sparkling, "People of Illéa, with great honor, I present to you, the selected..."

I closed my eyes. Why was I so nervous? All I had to do was smile and look impressed. Than a though hit me like a ton of bricks. One of these girls would have to one day be my wife. I mean, I knew it all along, but tonight it just seemed so, real. The thought sent chills down my spine, but at the same time, I was excited. I thought back to what Autumn had said to me before. This wasn't for the kingdom, this wasn't for my parents, or siblings, or anyone else, it was for me. And with that, I opened my eyes. I was ready.

"Miss Medli Rivers of Allens, a three... " she had long sandy hair, and hazel eyes, covered by a pair of large glasses. She was beautiful in an unconventional way. Her image flashed away in seconds, and I found myself wishing it hadn't. Strange, I blushed slightly, then shook my head, pushing aside the feeling. I prepared for the next girl.

"Miss Mackenzie Meyers of Angeles, a six... A maid at our very own castle!" I heard my mother gasp next to me. I knew Mackenzie, I think she was one of Farah's maids. In the few conversations I had with her, she seemed nice enough.

"Miss Eris Von Justice of Atli, a two..." She had golden brown hair and eyes. The thing that struck me, although, was her expression. She sat there, her image staring at the screen, smirking. I had no clue what to make of that.

Girl by girl, their faces flashed by so quickly, I couldn't keep track of them all. I smiled and nodded, not really remembering any name. They were all very pretty, but one can never judge a book by its cover. Near the middle the pack, a familiar face flashed across the screen.

"And this year we have a very special guest, Lady Úna Acheson, heir of the Scottish thrown, a one..." The audience applauded, bowing towards to screen. I had spoken with Úna many times before when the nations wouldnmeet once a year. We had only made small talk, but she seemed very kind. Her father, Eudard Acheson, was known throughout the world for being the insane king of Scotland. Honestly, he scared me to death.

And then, it was over. "That, ladies and gentlemen of Illéa, that concludes our announcement of the Selected. These girls will be arriving at the palace in just two short weeks. Girls you can expect a warm, royal, welcome!" He winked at me, and I just smiled back. "Now Elias, do you have any advice for the girls? I am sure they would absolutely love to hear what you are looking for in a princess! I am sure they would all try to be just that way!" He laughed loudly, but I was disgusted. All of them be that way? I didn't want to change girls in my selection. Was that what was going to happen?

"No!" I hissed, he stopped laughing.

"My apologies your highness, what did you say?" My mother flashed a warning look.

I took in a breath, and regained my composure, "What I am looking for in the selected girls, is just for them to be themselves," I nodded.

The entire audience clapped. Autumn winked giving her approval. It was nice to have her behind me, supporting me. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it through my selection without her. Hantly clapped, "Thank you Prince Elias! We will see all of the girls in two weeks time! Thank you, and good night Illéa!" He waved to the camera and practically skipped off stage. Illéa's seal flashed across the screen as our anthem played, signaling the end of the broadcast.

"Elias, can we come in?" It was nearly three hours after the Report. I was sitting on my bed doodling, pondering the events that had just occurred.

"Mmmhumm," I murmured.

The door creaked open as Autum, Naya, Coral, and Farah filed into my room. "Ok," began Naya in her usual peppy tone, "So, we got the forms and picked out the ones we like-"

Autumn cut her off, "Yes, but we don't, in any way, want to alter your decision! It is merely a recommendation of whom we think you should consid-"

"There are some that you should most definitely avoid, due to their past, and some we don't quite understand, yet. You see,-" Coral explained.

"They're soooo pretty," Farrah finished, ending the conversation.

I stared at them all confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The Selection!" They barked, simultaneously. I laughed. I always found it so weird how girls cut each other off like that. They never seemed to mind. They were constantly competing to speak, because when you waited, you never got a turn.

They stared at me expectantly as if waiting for my permission to continue. Looking at there adamant faces, I knew, regardless of what I said, that they would give me their opinions one way or another. So I decided to go along with it, "Well alright,"

They immediately burst out into conversation, yelling out names and arguing amongst themselves. I couldn't stand this. " OK! Ok... So you can speak," I began, "but don't do that thing where you all talk over each other." I rubbed my head and nodded, "I would like to hear what Farrah thinks first,"

Farrah giggled triumphantly as the others groaned. She licked her lips in preparation, she had a lot to say. She plopped a large stack of dog eared papers onto my lap, and pulled out a special piece of paper she was holding separate. "I want Mackenzie!" She waved her form in front of my face. I took the form and examined it. Mackenzie was the girl who was Farrah's maid.

"Wait, but if Mackenzie won, would she still take care of me?" Farrah asked, suddenly serious. I explained to her how, if Mackenzie won, she would be a Princess, and then a Queen. I told her that she would definitely spend time with her, but would not still be her maid. Farrah was distraught. "But I want Kenzie to take care of me and the kingdom!" She whispered, hiccuping between words. Her eyes filled with tears. "I still want Kenzie!"

Once she was calmed down, she sat back with the other girls, and patiently awaited for the next person to talk. "Ok, Coral, go ahead," Coral was the genius of the family. Over the years she had gone through around fifteen tutors. There got to apron, with each one of them, where Coral became more intelligent than them. Our family just decided it would be better if she was self taught, because she would never outsmart herself. She was very introverted, and shy, but still had very strong opinions.

"So," she began, "my theory was to search for the girl with the personality most comparable to yours. I was thrilled to see that the tests were inconclusive, do to the lack of interactions between you and the girls." She gasped for breath, and continued on, gaining more and more enthusiasm as she went, "I believe this will be very good, because there is no clear cut winner, which will allows you to explore your options into a much deeper test. Not only will I have to study interests, but also personalities! Life experiences and accomplishments! Also inner wants-"

"Coral," I said warningly. She had a very bad habit of rambling.

She sighed, clearly disappointed we didn't appreciate her scientific genius, "It is impossible to tell who should win, which leaves the option to you," Coral said calmly, trying to dumb it down for us. I looked at her eyebrows raised.

"Um, ok thanks. So Autumn? What about you?" I inquired. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, so I cannot say that I like any of them, being all I have to go by is a picture, a name, and a few facts about themselves. I can, however, say that the only two ppeople that I have met, Makenzie and Lady Úna seem like wonderful people."

We talked for hours about our favorites. They asked who I thought was the prettiest, the most interesting, and many other questions that I had no way of answering. I would pretend to be gruff, "I don't know!" I had exclaimed every time they had asked.

Five hours, and nine cups of hot chocolate later, we had them all organized. In the first pile was girls we liked. A numerous bunch, with a few people we were particularly interested in. In the second, girls we weren't sure. There were a lot more of these, because it was so hard to tell someone's personality in one piece of paper. And in the third, girls we really didn't like. To be fair, there were only about five of these, we wanted everyone to get a chance.

"Well, I can't wait for next week," Naya finally said, gleefully. We all nodded in agreement. I loved having them around. It meant all of this wasn't for me to deal with alone. For the first time in my life. I had help. Despite all the hardships that were to come from my Selection, I knew I would get through it. The most important girls in my life would always be my sisters.

 **HEY GUYS, I AM SO SORRY THAT TOOK WAY TOO LONG. I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY LATLY AND THE NEXT CHAPTERS SHOUDL COME IUT SOONER. NEXT IS THEIR ARRIVAL, AND PLANE RIDES. I WILL NOT BE DOING POV FOR EACH GIRL BECAUSE I THINK THIS WILL MAKE THE STORY MUCH MORE REALISTIC AS YOU LEARN ABOUT THE GIRLS ALONG WITH THE PRINCE! THANKS! Sorry for the wait.**


	3. The Arrival

Chapter 3

~ The Arrival ~

"Um, Prince Elias? Sir?" I groaned and rolled over. "Well, ah, sir.."

"What!" I growled. I really wasn't a morning person, in fact one could say that I was unapproachable when I first awoke. I was generally given tea and food before anyone attempted to speak with me. I didn't mean to be crabby, but when you wake every morning with a splitting headache, and a country to run, it is a little challenging to remain civil.

"My apologies your highness, but I am afraid that you need to get ready in five minutes. Your family has let you sleep in, but it is far past enough time to get ready, fully."

I sat up slowly, rubbing my temple. What was he talking about? Sleep in? What time was it, and what was so urgent that I needed to be ready in five minutes? "I'm sorry Loyent," he bowed, "but why exactly do I need to be ready in five minutes?"

"Um, well sir," he shifted, clearly looking uncomfortable,"The girls are arriving. The Selected," I cursed loudly, then covered my mouth. My parents never allowed me to curse, it was considered impolite. Loyent stifled a laugh, "Why yes, your highness the girls will be arriving in less than a half an hour. I have been informed to tell you to bath, get dresses into your grey suit, and go to the dining hall for a quick breakfast. From there you have been directed to go to the ballroom, where you will greet the girls. You can choose how you would like to greet the ladies. Your Majesty, the Queen would like to remind you to shave and brush your hair," he finished with a beet red face, embarrassed to have to be telling the Prince to brush his hair. I choked. I could almost hear my mother adding in that last part, in her motherly voice.

"Thank you Loyent. Please, if you would like to come and meet me at the dining hall for breakfast," I offered. He looked starving. I could tell, by the way his shoulders drooped and how he teetered from side to side that he had the over night shift, and if he was still on duty currently, he was to be serving until late tonight as well. He shifted uneasily to the side. "Orders," I said, smirking, "And then I command of you to have the day off," he laughed.

Loyent had served as my guard since I was fifteen. He was the closest thing I had ever had to a brother. We would always try to stay professional, but fail miserably. One time my mother caught us, and a few other guards playing a game of war tactics in the castle. I had run around the halls, a spatula in hand, yelling, I will get you, you son of a donkey! I slipped on a pool of water Loyent had dumped onto the floor, and broke my wrist. I was "grounded" for three months.

Loyent nodded, and walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him, and I paused. I didn't have any maids, because I had always hated the lack of independence that came with them. I didn't need someone to do my hair, and help me get changed. I sprinted to my closet, ripping open the door. In front of me sat nearly twenty grey suits. I sighed. I never liked suits, there was something about them that I found utterly unbearable. I looked longingly from by rack of suites over to my pile of pants, and comfortable sweaters. I pulled out my one brown suit. I was never allowed to wear it for the Report, or fancy dinners, but I felt this was an ok occasion. I selected an emerald tie, and a chocolate brown shoes.

Five minutes. I sprinted to the bathroom, knocking over my bedside table. "Arrrg!" I exclaimed. Ignorjng the fallen furniture, I yanked open the door. I sped through a shower, and, per my mothers request, shaved. 1 minute. I threw on my clothes, shoes and tie in hand. Down the hall and past the kitchens, I ran. I would not be late today. I finally reached the large wooden doors to the dining rooms. The next time I ate in there, there were to be thirty five other her girls joining me. That was startling. Inside the dining hall, I found Loyent and Autumn sitting next to each other, talking. Loyent said something, and Autumn burst out laughing. He blushed slightly, smiling at her. The didn't notice me, so I slipped in silently, trying not to ruin their moment.

Ever since Loyent began serving at the castle I noted Autumn's interest in him. Loyent was shy, but his feelings were apparent. They both obviously liked each other, but we're always unable to acknowledge this. "Oh Elias! Good your ready," that was Loyent. He blushed, and scooted his chair away from Autumn, thinking I would disapprove. I didn't. If any man could come close to being good enough for Autumn, it was Loyent.

"Loyent, Autumn, good morning," I said, inclining my head to each of them. They repeated the gesture, and I went to sit down. I had always loved the dining room. It was a large room, with huge, marble arched ceilings covered in engravings. There were looming tapestry covered windows, stretching up to the clouds. The enormous, round table had nearly fifty seats all covered in fine silk. The Kings chair was embedded in rubies and the queens, diamonds. The room had the appearance of something found in the medieval era.

Autumn sat with a cup of tea, and a small plate with an arrangement of vegetables and oats. Her and Coral were vegetarians. I never really understood why. All of our meats were from animals who were free roaming, and well fed. Loyent sat with a large plate overflowing with eggs, sausage, bacon, ham and potatoes. In front of him were five empty cups of what appeared to be coffee.

"Late night shift?" I asked Loyent. He shook his head vigorously, and downed another cup of coffee. A butler came to take away his cups, and gave him another. After he thanked the man, he explained...

"No, I have been on duty since yesterday morning!" He responded finally, beginning on his sausages.

"Yesterday morning?" Autumn gasped, "they aren't allowed to for you to work those hours!"

Loyent smiled at her, "No, I was on duty to transport the selected. I got them from their towns, and loaded them on the plane. I actually had to break up a fight on the way over."

"What?"

"Yeah, um, these two girls. Uh, Jemma something, and Ella Derchnid. If was insane! They were talking to each other in the back of their car, and they got into a full on fist-fight! There was this girl, Gwendolyn, really sweet, who ran in, trying to break up,the fight, and she got a black eye. That started a free-for-all! These two, Eris Justice and Victoria eventually broke it up, but in that time one girl had been thrown to the floor, and this other girl Tatianna was sobbing! She claimed another girl had done something to her, but it was all bull. When I asked what was wrong she turned and hugged me. She clung on blubbering, begging to have the other girl kicked out of the competition!"

Autumn shook her head angrily. I was shocked. I couldn't believe the girls would act like this. "They all were like this?" I asked, dreading the answer, "We're any not involved?"

Loyent laughed, "Oh yeah! I'd say around half either ignored the fight, or just stayed out of it. I didn't really talk to the girls, but the seemed alright. There were a few girls I recognized actually. Well of course Lady Úna of Scotland. She was speaking with these three other girls, I believe their names were Piper, Medli, and Kiara. They seemed like the nicest. There is this one girl, Sabine Matsuyama who is a professional golf player, she talked with a girl named Genesis and Cassia the entire time. They were very quiet and secretive but said hello, and weren't involved in the fight."

I was relieved, "Anything else I should know?" I inquired.

"Yes, Noelle, the five with the brown hair sang the entire time. She actually had a beautiful voice, but she just sat in her seat and sang,"

I was confused, "Ok... ?"

"No, I'm not finished. One time she got up to use the bathroom, and when she did, the two that is a model, Olympia, I think, she took the other girls bag, and went through it. She took something out, but I didn't see,"

Autumn gasped, but Loyent continued, "But that's not all. Right before Noelle got back, I saw her spread glass shards across Noelle's seat,"

I was shocked. Was there going to be any girl that is fit for a queen? I guess I was about to see. My mother walked briskly into the dining room. "Elias, have you eaten? We no time now. The girls are here, you have to go meet them! I've moved them into the library." I stood up. "Elias," she walked over to me and adjusted my tie. She them kissed me on the forehead, "You'll do great, I am so proud of you. Now go, go!"


	4. The Girls

Chapter 4

~ The Girls ~

I could hear the giggling from three hallways away. When I got closer, I began to hear their voices, "When will he get here? " one voice said.

"I don't know," another replied, "but I am so nervous. What if he's mean ?"

A different voice barked angrily, "I cannot believe they let in an eight to the competition! I'll need five guards to keep her away for me!"

A voice responded to her, "Yes. At least we know she's no big competitor. How could the Prince ever like an eight? Especially one that looks like that." The two voices laughed shrilly.

I couldn't stand it any more. I burst through the the door. All thirty five heads turned to face me. There was a shocked silence, and then, in unison, all of the girls bowed elegantly. They silently swept across the library, forming a long line, and bowed again. They stood looking at me expectantly.

"Hello, and welcome to the castle. Please, call me Elias. Not Prince Elias." I paused, not knowing what else to say, "You all have a long road ahead of you, and I understand how hard it will be for you all. Please, if you ever need to talk or would like to meet me, feel free to send a message though a guard, or maid. I am no more a Prince than a friend. Ok, anyway, so I know this is really bad, but I have not memorized any of your names," I said sheepishly. They all giggled, "and would really like to get to know you all right off the bat. I know you are all very hungry and tired from the long plane ride, but I would like to greet you all separately before you go to your rooms and get ready for supper. I am sure Pertie, the wonderful lady in charge of the selection, will tell you all of the rules afterwards, but I feel you should have a chance to recoup. So, I would like to greet you all on your way out. Just a short conversation to get to know you, and then you may process to your other activities. So, I will be outside the doors, please come in order pd Provence." I turned and left, feeling confident with my speech.

Outside the doors, I had set up a small desk just to the side, spilling with papers carrying all of the girls names. After each girl, I was to mark down one of three things. Like, Don't Like, Don't Know. I hoped I would get a lot of likes and don't likes. I had a knack for being ridiculously indecisive. I stood there, staring at the front door, feeling ridiculous. What if they didn't like me? What if I just seemed like a snobby Prince? What if I was? I was terrified. When the door creaked open, I shivered, anticipation running through my body.

The girl stepped from behind the door hesitantly. Her _**sandy**_ hair was pulled back into a loose twist at the back of her head. Her thick, black glasses covered half of her face, giving her an ora of intelligence. She wore a long sky blue dress, with silver lace stretching just before her neck, and to her forearms. She bowed deeply, quickly coming back up. "Your Majesty," I frowned.

"Please don't call me that." I said in almost a whisper, a half smile forming at my lips. She began to apologize, and then stopped herself, an inquisitive look spreading across her face. I reached out my hand, "I'm Elias," I said. She just looked at my hand. She looked away, on the verge of tears. Had I done something wrong? Had I embarrassed or offended her? I felt my face get bright red. Slowly, I pulled my hand back and murmured, "Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No!" She said urgently, "no, it's not you at all. It's just..." She extended her hand defiantly, and I grabbed it to shake. I nearly jumped back in surprise, looking down I saw what the problem was. There, where her hand was supposed to be, was plastic. A prosthetic hand. Not wanting to make a scene I shook her hand, as if I didn't notice. But I could see in her eyes that she knew I did. She began to tear up.

"Hey," I said, "you are beautiful," I had no clue as to what I was saying, it just came out naturally, "that is some mark of bravery that gave you that hand, don't ever think twice about it."

A slow grin spread across her face. She pulled back her hand, angrily wiping away a tear, "Sorry, I just though you'd think I'm weird, I guess," she took in a shaky breath, looking me in the eye, "It was a plane crash. I..." She looked at me. I nodded, understanding. "Oh, I'm Medli by the way!" She laughed, "Medli Rivers,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Medli Rivers." Hoping to start normal conversation, I continued, "So what are your interests?" Her eyes lit up. She told me how she was a neurosurgeon in training. I asked about her family, and hobbies. She was amazing. She seemed to love books almost as much as I did, which was an accomplishment. We exchanged favorite authors, and stories.

"I have two pet turtles," she said, completely randomly, after a while of conversation. I laughed, wondering if she was serious. She looked right back at me, dead serious.

I looked back at her, "I'm really sorry Medli, but I think I gotta move on to the other girls," we parted ways and, again, I found myself watching her go. She seemed so down to earth, but there was something about her that seemed so mysterious. I walked over to the desk. Finding her paper I a check on the upper right hand corner. Like. I walked to the door and called for the next girl.

"Alright, next," I yelled to the girls. The girl that was Farrah's maid stepped forward following me into the hallway. She wrung her hands nervously. She had glimmering, golden hair, with bleached accents. Her eyes shimmered, and she bore a smile from ear to ear. She just seemed so cheerful. "Hello, your Mackenzie right?"

She grinned, seemingly pleased that I knew her, "Yes, and your Elias right?" She teased. I laughed.

"Hmm, possibly," I said. She laughed, and, without me even having to ask, plowed into her life story. She talked about becoming a maid, and meeting Farrah. She stopped short whilst speaking of her family.

"I used to have a sister," she said after a long break.

I knitted my eyebrows, "What happened?" I inquired, seeking to comfort her.

"Nothing," she snapped. I looked at her. Her face softened, but that same intensity remained in her eyes. I told her thank you, and she left, going back to her same cheerful state. I walked over to the desk, looking down on her paper. I lifted my pen and paused. Biting my lip. Finally, I wrote a check mark. Like.

A few minutes later, the next girl processed in. She grabbed my hand and shook curtly, she had a strong grip, "Eris Von Justice, your Highness." I exchanged the welcome. She looked expectantly at me. I didn't know what to say. She wore a black dress with purple accents, her chocolate hair cascading down her back like a waterfall.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said. Inclining my head towards her. She nodded in return, smiling. I suddenly remembered a though, "Can I ask you something?"

She laughed, "I believe you already did, but yes, you may ask something else."

"In the picture on your application, why were you smirking?" I figured, after I said it, that this wasn't the best first conversation to have with a potential queen, but I had to know. Her answer would decide if I was to put a check, or an x by her name.

"Well your highness, why were the other girls smiling? I don't know you, so how could I possibly smile? How would I know to be happy? But at the same time, how could I frown? This is an incredible chance. You see, neither of these were quite right, so I believed that a smirk would be most appropriate," I put a check by her paper.

The next girl was Tatiana Garland, a two. She walked in, and I immediately despised her. "Elias," she said, batting her eyelashes. She wore a tight black dress, with a cut up the side. Her bleached blonde hair was down to her elbows. She flipped it back dramatically.

I mumbled a hello. She giggled, and reached out towards me. I lurched backwards. "I don't bite silly," she said in a fake voice, "I just wanted to straighten your tie," I took another step back. Seeing my reaction, she changed tactics, "I'm so pleased to be here. Your entire family is gorgeous, I just love them. But you know what really bothers me?" She whispered, stepping closer, "I know nothing about you... Shame", she made a fake pouty face, "You seem like you could be so... special." I couldn't hold it together any longer, she was repulsive.

"Alright, well I better get a move on if I want to meet all of the girls," I said, curtly, "I had a lovely time meeting you,"

She giggled in her high pitched voice, "And I, you, Prince. I hope to speak again soon." She smirked, "The other girls won't appreciate you like I do. Just like you, I'm special." And with that, she blew a kiss, and walked away, her heals making loud clicking noises as the went. "Good lord," I muttered under my breath, marking a large x in the corner of her paper.

A small voice came from behind me, "Um, hi Your Highness." I spun around to see the next girl staring right back at me, "Abhaya Archer," she nods her head towards me, and bows deeply. "Pleasure,"

She had a striking appearance. Her glowing chocolate skin, long black hair, and piercing blue eyes gave the impression she was constantly analyzing you. She was built like an athlete. Tall and muscular, she held herself with dignity. "Uh, yes," I mumbled, thrown off guard by her sudden presence,"I mean, the pleasure is all mine, Lady Abhaya. And please, just Elias."

Her face reddened, "Yes your highness," I inclined one eyebrow, "I mean Elias!" Her face was beet red. She shuffled her feet uncomfortably, her eyes fixated on the ground.

"Well, I guess as soon as I learn to just call you Abhaya, then you can learn to call me Elias. For now, we seem to be Lady Abhaya, and Prince Elias." She giggled, seeming to calm, slightly. "So, how do you enjoy the palace so far?" I inquired, hoping to stir normal conversation.

"Oh, it's very good. Everyone has been just great!" She laughed, "But, I have only been here for a half an hour,"

I ran my fingers through my light brown hair, a nervous habit I had acquired several years ago "Yes, maybe I should have let you girls go to your rooms first,"

Lady Abhaya's eyes widened, "Oh, no that's not what I meant! We all wanted to meet you as soon as possible!" I grinned, thankful for her reassurance. She walked away, almost sprinting down the hallway.

I charged towards the large door, ripping it open. "Next, please," A girl with curly brown hair stepped forward, a shy smile displayed on her face. "Hey," she said.

"Hello, Genesis, right?" She nodded. There was an awkward pause, "Well, how are you?" I eventually added.

"Good," she said, "and you?"

Honestly? I was a nervous wreck. Choosing one person from thirty five was going to be an absolute nightmare. Regardless, I responded, "I am well, thank you," we talked a little while longer, but nothing was very interesting. There was something strange about her, at some points in the conversation. She seemed like she didn't really want to the talking to me, or had someplace else she would rather be. At other times, she seemed to have something else to say, but stopped herself. Most everything she said was a one word answer. At the end of the conversation, though, she half whispered, "It was a pleasure, Elias. You seem..." I was unable to hear the rest.

Twenty minutes later, I had met nearly half of the girls. I stood by the door, unsure if I should continue. I was exhausted. They were all so different, and I had no clue what to think of any of them. A gentle knock sounded on the door. "Come in," I said, rubbing my temple.

"Elias," I turned, smiling. She was the first person to address me as just 'Elias'. "Amabelle D'Amoureux." I nodded towards her. "Your handsomer in person," she said, completely calm. I would normally find that comment bizarre, but she said it with such sincerity and innocence that I took it as a compliment.

"Thanks. You too." I added awkwardly, "I mean, no. Your not handsome. I mean well, you are. Well, no um pretty, I guess?" I felt heat spread through my face. What had I just said?

"Oh, your fine! I know it's so hard talking to someone when they first meet them." She was so perfect. Almost too perfect. None the less, she received a check in the corner of her paper.

Two people later, another interesting girl appeared from behind the door. "Hello, I'm Elias," I said. She had long, brown hair, which she nervously twirled between her fingers, and freckles covering her entire face. She had an extremely sweet demeanor.

Her voice came out in a calm, innocent rasp, "Elias," she said, reaching out her hand, "Please call me Gwen."

"Hmm," I said, "Gwen's such a pretty name," I stated. shaking her hand. Her grip was very gentle. "It was my grandmothers," I added! The corner of my mouth turning upward. She burst out laughing.

"I never really liked the name," she confessed.

"Oh, I really love it!" I argued. "Gwendolyn is awesome!" I added, dramatically throwing my fist into the air. She laughed, covering her mouth. I stopped for a second, but she continued on. She snorted, then paused. And began giggling at her snort. She looked up at my face, seeing my bewildered expression, and continued laughing. After a second I couldn't resist. I burst out laughing, clutching my gut. Tears welled up in my eyes. "What. Are. We. Laughing. About?" I gasped between snorts.

"I don't even know!" She retorted. When we settled down, I told her it was so lovely meeting her, and she left. When she was gone, I missed laughing. As Prince, I was never able to just act like an idiot teenager. That was my one moment of freedom.

Nearly ten people later, a familiar face walked through the door. "Your Majesty," Her smooth voice rang through the halls.

"Your Majesty," I replied. She bowed in reverence, and I returned the gesture.

"Well, your highness..." She began.

"Please, call me Elias."

"Elias," her Scottish accent made my name sound like A-lay-Us. "Pleas call me Úna," I had met her many times before, and was never able to really pronounce her name properly. It sounded like oo-na.

"Úna," I said, "Please, I am sure the castle isn't as significant as your home, so if you would like for us to change any of the arrangements-"

"No," she said strongl, "I don't want any special treatment. I am like any other girl here, and would like to be treated like wise." There was a pause, "It is beautiful here. Everyone seems to care for each other so much," her deep brown eyes glinted. She wore an elegant lilac dress, and a strange strand of jewels, like a necklace, that wrapped around her head, with a small jewel hanging on her forehead. I believed it was a traditional accessory for royals in Scotland. She was so different from all of the other girls. Maybe it was that she was born, and raised to another culture, or just the fact that she was royalty but there was something so exotic about her.

"Elias, it was a pleasure. I am sure you would like to speak with the other girls. Goodbye," she bowed and walked away, her feet not making a sound. I watched her go, and could swear that just before she turned the corner, she looked back at me, a twinkle in her eye.

An half and hour later, it was all over. They were all gone. I took out a slip of parchment, and a pen. I thought back in everyone I had met, and wrote five names. The five people I was most interested in. The five people I would talk to first. It was a big number, but a number I could trust.

Gwendolyn Owens

Mackenzie Meyers

Piper Worthington

Úna Acheson

Medli Rivers


End file.
